


A Whole New World

by belizafryler



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Wherein Morgan introduces Giselle to a new Disney movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Dedicated to Leni, because she introduced me to Enchanted fic. :) Thanks again!

Morgan Philipp was sat on the couch, her new stepmother squished beside her. They were watching a new movie today, and Morgan was super excited to show this to her. 

“Tell me again what we’re watching?” Giselle asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness at doing something with her stepdaughter. Gosh, she loved that little girl like she was her own.

“We are watching Aladdin.” Morgan explained patiently. “It’s a princess movie,” She added happily. 

“Oh!” Giselle exclaimed. “With a happy ending and true love’s kiss?” her eyes widened happily at the idea.

“You’ll have to wait and find out, Mama.” Morgan smiled in amusement, watching as Giselle snuggled closer at the title given.

“I can’t wait to see,” Giselle assured her, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “I just have one more question.” she said sheepishly.

“Ask away, Mama.” Morgan said, pausing the TV’s rolling credits.

Giselle worried her bottom lip. “Is this Aladdin real?” she asked.

“I… don’t know.” Morgan said hesitantly, cupping her chin in the palm of her hand, deep in thought. “I would say no, but then, I didn’t know that Andalasia was a real place either!” She exclaimed giggling.

“That’s true,” Giselle agreed, chuckling as she tapped her finger to her daughter’s nose. “I guess we’ll find out one day.” She shrugged, and they settled in to watch the movie together


End file.
